


Enouement

by unfinishedpages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/unfinishedpages
Summary: Enouement (n)The bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self.From the gentle-eyed stable boy from the 1700s to the silver-haired fantasy he is in this century; a couple of hundred years was not enough time for Kyungsoo to digest how much he loved Kim Jongin and his many selves.





	Enouement

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I wrote this way back when and I edited it when I was supposed to be writing a paper for a class I hate. This isn't necessarily my first work in this fandom but, this is my first time posting one. So yeah, uh, enjoy and whatnot.

Kyungsoo stared at the TV before him, a bored expression on his face. This lithe bodied model was all the talk nowadays. With his face supposedly handcrafted by Aphrodite herself, his carefully practiced nonchalance and thick wall of indifference; this silver haired ‘dream’ had taken the fashion world by storm and was now perched his high pedestal of fame and power like a panther, with his sleepy eyes and tail flicking about behind him.

 

_Bull shit._

 

 If Aphrodite treaded on this Earth in her golden glory and inhumane beauty, she would probably damn that boy and curse him. The goddesses were jealous beings, and this overly beautiful boy of twenty something is just waiting for a tragic damnation brought onto him by the goddess of beauty herself. ‘Eros’ they had dubbed him.

 

Honestly, they should get their heads off out of Kai Kim’s ass. Eros was a flying baby whose mother had trusted with sharp arrows, figuratively and mentally. Eros’ love life was as concrete as this boy’s career would be, baseless and fleeting.

 

You might think Kyungsoo is being too mean to this model, and yes, he agrees with you.

 

It’s all smack, Kyungsoo thinks, as he grabs the remote to turn the device off just as another female reporter leans in a little too close to the twenty something boy smirking into the camera, desperate for his eyes on her poorly dressed cleavage. Everyone, _absolutely everyone_ , is thirsty for this boy. He doesn’t understand it.

 

What’s so special about this model anyway?

 

He had silver hair, tanned skin, the semi-permanent bedroom eyes and looked like the ultimate sex dream. Big deal. When he grows old and when his hair has fallen off with the amount of damage his scalp has gone through, he won’t be that hot-

 

A pillow suddenly flew in his direction, whacking the thick lenses off his nose. “What the actual _fuck_ Yoongi?”

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had the hots for that boy.” The pale shock of a man stepped into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee before looking Kyungsoo in the eye and rolling his own. “You never had any regard for authority don’t you?” Kyungsoo sighed as he bent down to pick the round glasses and slipped them back on his nose. ‘ _To think that two hundred years would do someone a good time change, but here you are.’_

 

“You’re just defensive—“

 

“Stop reading my mind you dick.”

 

“Not my fault the blood link is too strong.” Yoongi scoffed, pulling the black beanie off his head and running his fingers through the unruly mint locks. The dark haired male’s brows furrowed. “What happened to your hair?”

 

“Jimin wanted to dye his.”

 

“Yes, what does that have to do with your head of hair?”

 

“He was scared of the outcome, so I dyed my hair with him. If it turns out like shit, at least we both look like shit.” If Yoongi’s blood still ran warm, Kyungsoo would’ve laughed at his flushed skin and the way his fingers fidgeted with the edge of his shirt. But the last time he saw Yoongi flushed was the last few minutes before he became his fledgling. “Don’t make me wipe that look off your face, I fucking swear.”

 

The darker haired male let out a burst of air through his nose, shaking his head when Yoongi let out a sound akin to a growl before rolling his eyes and sipping at the steaming cup in his hands.

 

“You love Jimin don’t you?”

 

Yoongi had this look that was a mix of aggravation and embarrassment on his face, tone unnaturally defensive at the sight of the smirk on the slightly smaller male. “The fuck are you talking about?”

 

“You said it youself, blood link’s strong.” Kyungsoo turned on his heel and walked to the door, nearly having the shock of his life upon opening the door at the sight of what appears to be a tangerine haired mass of winter clothes standing outside his and Yoongi’s shared apartment. “Hello!” The mass said, pulling the hood back to reveal itself as Jimin, the smiley and very energetic boy, also known as the object of Yoongi’s poorly hidden affection.

 

“Hi Jimin,” Kyungsoo stepped aside to let the younger male in before stepping out. “Nice hair.” A fury of bright orange hair and soft features smiled at him in gratitude, not paying any attention to the way Yoongi’s eyes would linger on the younger a few seconds too much to be considered normal and the way Jimin’s eyes would crinkle more and his smile would widen at the sight of Yoongi.

 

What Yoongi had for Jimin was love. Kyungsoo knew it that Jimin did as well, but unfortunately, Yoongi didn’t. Like any other time, he’d leave it to his blood brother to figure things out himself.

 

As he walked down the streets of modern day Seoul, Kyungsoo thought about a lot of things. One of them being mainly his life and all the experiences he’s had. He sifted through century’s worth of memories and emotions that he could remember, and not more than once had he felt the feeling of love, with someone else.

 

In his near four hundred year existence, Do Kyungsoo had long abandoned of entertaining the idea of love. Being undead was probably the most contributing factor, but novelty of rushed romance or what the younger ones called these days, a fling, had grown bland.

 

To be honest, he thinks a close coven member's pessimistic outlook on life may have rubbed off him, maybe.  Yoongi was just a natural grouch but the appearance of perhaps the human personification of sunshine in the elder vampire's life had helped ease the semi-permanent frown on his pale face made Kyungsoo think of all the men he had considered he had loved in his long, long life but till now, only one name ever resurfaced on his lips, _Kim Jongin._

 

The first time he had ever seen him, the boy had merely turned eighteen and he was nearing the first decade of his second life. Needless to say, despite the grime caked on his still young features, Jongin was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

Even more than any renaissance painting or Grecian sculpture he's had the pleasure of viewing on one of his 'meetings' in Europe. When he saw those brown stare up at him, he could swear he felt his blood warm up. When the human's lips curved up into the slightest of smiles, he felt a beat in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a couple of centuries. It had rather pleasant, if he had to admit it to himself.

 

But things weren't that easy when social class was a big factor in determining who your spouse to be is; Kyungsoo being nobility just made it much harder to try to get close to the boy with beautiful brown eyes with the other nobles walking around him scoffing in disdain, spewing harsh words towards the boy, likening his existence towards dirt or even horse shit.

 

Those nobles hadn't realized that prior his status and wealth, his class was lower than Jongin’s worker one. Earl Do, was a prostitute before his rebirth. Not even classified as a courtesan, a much tasteful title of his much regrettable profession, but prostitute; another body to fuck in just another dingy brothel in within the shadier side of the city.

 

He frowns at the memory as he kicks a pebble with the tip of his boot; yet somehow blessed at having been almost left for dead in an abandoned manor feeling his life practically bleed out of him through the multiple punctures in his veins and arteries, he remembers golden eyes and a pain like no other shooting through his body, and the next thing he knew, he was undead.

 

The man with the golden eyes gave him a mirthful smile as his gaze traced down the pale mess that Kyungsoo was at the moment, robe in shreds and skin smudged with his blood and other bodily fluids.

 

_"Aren't you a beauty?"_

 

Kyungsoo couldn't really talk, still having problems with how everything was enhanced. His once faulty eyesight, his smell, his hearing; he could feel everything. His senses were in hyper drive and the severe dryness of his throat wasn’t helping at all.

 

He looked up at the man as he offered a gloved hand to him. _"Say, how would you like to get back at them."_ Kyungsoo took the hand as he gripped what remains of the blood soaked robe around his form.

This man with molten metal eyes had taken him in, with no questions asked and for some reason, deep within Kyungsoo's unbeating heart, he recognized him and knew why he wanted those nobles dead.

 

Suho, he insisted Kyungsoo to call him, was an enigma. The younger male didn't know why he was doing this for him. Keeping him alive and under his roof, raising him as another nobility while teaching him how to control his abilities to make him appear more human like, despite Kyungsoo's still ruby red eyes, pristinely pale skin and stoic expressions.

 

The younger male felt different after a couple of months, he noticed it when he stared at his reflection at the full length mirror in his room. The deep rooted thirst wasn’t as violent as before, his ruby red eyes had darkened into that of a deep burgundy, his skin looked flushed enough to look entirely human and yet, he was something else.

 

A new and reborn being with unnatural strengths, a fair complexion that could put any Victorian lady’s skin to shame and lips as red as blood, with an irresistible appeal to his now shapelier form, that had magically filled up to form toned muscles and a slender build. No scar or blemish littered his skin. He looked beautiful.

 

Ethereal.

 

_Inhumane._

 

" _Kyungsoo,"_ he said at one of their talks. " _Keep them wrapped around your pretty fingers. Seduce. Smile. How you kill them, is up to you_." The younger male didn't understand how he could kill those old men; despite having fucked him and leaving him for dead, he didn't have a reason to do so.

 

But four years after his rebirth, after years of being haunted with rough hands on his body and lips and teeth all over his skin, he decided that this had to end once and for all. He killed them during their visit to the red light district. Ripped their heads off their shoulders once when was able to lure them in with a coy smile and a spark of faux innocence in his eyes.

 

He was their favorite type of plaything.

 

Pretty, young and exotic. They seemed to miss out one other quality Kyungsoo possessed now, the _deadly_ charm, in more ways than one _._

 

With a disdainful sniff, he pulled the blood red robe pooled around his feet over his shoulders as he set the headless bodies and that old brothel on fire down to the ground.  The ones like him would have wanted death rather than be a fuck toy until they die painfully from disease, or live long enough to be tormented with the trauma of being violated almost every day of their miserable lives.

 

He came home that night to an empty manor; Suho nowhere to be found, a rolled parchment in his place in the master's study and a ruby red ring. _"You've done well in doing what I should have done decades ago when they left me for dead in the same manor I found you in.”_

 

The younger’s hands shook around the sheet of parchment, crumpling the sides. _"It pains me to leave you so early like this; but even now you have always grown up to be fiercely independent my little Kyungsoo. Don't look for hyung; you'll do better on your own._

 

_-Junmyeon."_

 

Kyungsoo felt his head throb at the sudden rush of memories in his brain. _Gold_. All he could remember was gold. In place of golden eyes, he remembered pale golden hair and a warm, caring voice.

 

Junmyeon.

 

_Junmyeon._

 

**Oh.**

 

He was only fourteen when the elder male had gone missing after being bought to a noble's home. The elder male had been the one to take care of him when his parents sold him to that brothel when they couldn't afford to feed one more mouth in the family.

 

He helped Kyungsoo get through the trauma of being violated and chased the nightmares of gripping hands all over his body during the first months. Junmyeon always came running to this rooms to hold him when he screamed his lungs hoarse, unable to pick apart what was real and not.

 

He held Kyungsoo even when the younger’s nails raked down hard enough on the pale skin of his arms to make bright red streaks appear, whispering soothing words to make him calm down. Years of being each other's support in the hellhole they lived in was the only thing that kept Kyungsoo sane.

 

When junmyeon didn't come back, he wept for the elder boy all the time. The only person who had ever cared for him was gone. The fourteen year old Kyungsoo would have cried once he found the elder, but now, having realized how insignificant a human's life actually is, took it to a point to go along this elaborate play the elder vampire had constructed for him.

 

Do Kyungsoo was no more. Gone and burnt down with the blood red robe bursting into embers in the fireplace in Suho's study. He slipped the dark jeweled ring unto his pointer finger and dressed himself in Junmyeon’s clothes. Without even sparing one last glance at the crumpled piece of parchment he threw carelessly in the orange flames, he turned on his heels and clasped the black coat around his shoulders.

First impressions were always important you know, but once he reached the Queen's castle for his first formal meeting with her, he saw brown eyes follow his form as he stepped out of the carriage. This first meeting with the boy he had no idea would hold his affections as long as he walked on this planet.

 

The stable boy with unruly hair and the sorry excuse of a tucked shirt around the band of his trousers. The very handsome boy of eighteen who had given him a shy smile as he took the reins of Kyungsoo's carriage horses in his hands, chirping a _Good Morning M’Lord_ with his warm browns and sun kissed cheeks and perfectly lined teeth, which was rare in a lowborn boy.

_The epitome of beauty._

 

For 24 year old Kyungsoo, undead life added to his living years, he thinks he may be a little biased but he shook the thoughts off as he walked past the taller boy, nose poised up to give the impression of a snobbish noble.

 

Kyungsoo breathed deeply as he entered a quaint little coffee shop to get out of the cold for a while, lips pressed together tightly. He was four centuries old but the raunchy, silver haired model with the same name could never compare with his beautiful and handsome Jongin. It was almost slanderous knowing the fact that this boy and his Jongin shared the same likeness; offending even.

 

His Jongin didn’t need flashy clothing to stand out. This ‘Kai’ seemed like the clothes were wearing him. (Okay, he may be a little too harsh with this.) He did have a small portrait of Jongin painted that hung up in his room; his most prized possession, as it seemed like Jongin’s brilliant smile was now immortalized in ink and graphite.

 

Kyungsoo could almost hear Jongin’s laughter at the back of his mind when he couldn’t hold the position as the elder drew him. _“hyung—I can’t hold this expression anymore.”_ He laughed, running his hand thru his unruly curls and burying himself in the cocoon that were Kyungsoo’s mass of sheets. “ _Just smile for me, okay? I’m almost done.”_ He leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on Jongin’s lips, pale hands gentle against the soft golden skin of the younger’s bare thighs.

 

As he sat down on a vacant table with a latte in his hands, he thought for a while. Being immortal was **_boring._** Yeah, sure, he was pristinely beautiful. He stayed the prime age of 21, but it wasn’t the 18th century anymore. Building a coven wasn’t in his options, or joining one. He was one of the last remaining olden ones from across the sea, and even if he couldn’t father children, fledglings would clamor to even think of becoming Kyungsoo’s blood companion.

 

Yoongi was an exemption, of course. He was his maker, when he saw the child barely eighteen and fighting for his life with a bullet lodged in his chest during the Korean War, he knew he had to help him at least. When Yoongi woke up with bright red eyes and positively fuming, Kyungsoo became aware of the fact that he wasn’t going to lose Yoongi anytime soon.

 

Yoongi stuck around because as heartless as he may seem, he cared for the other and Yoongi reciprocated the sentiment. Kyungsoo was his maker; they kept each other safe and when times get tough and willing prey was hard to find, they drank from one another. It was unconventional, but Kyungsoo didn’t really like the barren feeling after the bloodlust passed.

 

Kyungsoo thought about other alternatives to pass the time. Sacking villages weren’t a thing anymore; he lived in Seoul, for fucks sake. People were already pretty much undead in this city. All he did nowadays was spend half a century in a country, and then leave. He always posed as a high school student transferee, or a fresh grad out of college struggling to get a job in the new city, or a very baby faced thirty year old.

 

 

And it became suspicious when he didn’t age when all the people he met upon moving to Seoul were now getting married and starting families, when he didn’t even look like he was out of high school. He’s already been to Japan, China, the UK again, and the US before that. Moving was getting out of fashion for him, unfortunately he wasn’t blessed with the ability to shapeshift as other ones did.

 

 It’s getting old, really. With the number of degrees he’s got from hopping around country to country, he could practically do anything. From singing to accounting, he could to it all.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a tall man, who had a hood covering their head and a mask on his face spoke to him, the soft nasally voice muffled, but came clear to Kyungsoo’s enhanced hearing. “Is it okay if we shared the table? There aren’t other vacant tables—it’s okay if you don’t want to share.” He shook a hand when Kyungsoo stared at him for a long time.

 

“No, its fine. I don’t mind.” Kyungsoo smiled stiffly to convince the stranger, moving his cup closer towards his own chest. “Th..thank you. I won’t take long, I promise. I’m just trying to lose someone—I must be bothering you.” The man shook his head, a gentle laugh escaping his lips. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “You’re being followed? Shouldn’t you be calling the police right now—”

 

“NO! I mean no, there’s no need to call anyone—it’s just my manager anyway. I mean, I love my job but I need a little time to myself once and a while, you know.” The stranger pulled the hood down as he smoothed the rosy strands down, a self-deprecating tone to his voice.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t really care about this stranger’s musings, but there was this strange pull of affection and protective instinct towards the boy, not man. From what was visible to his eyes, the boy had pretty youthful features and a pair of almost feline like eyes, shining with unconcealed curiosity. “What do you even do? For your manager to actually keep a tight leash on you?”

 

The boy’s eyes curved up into a smile, and Kyungsoo felt his un-beating heart twinge a little. “I’m a model, I guess.” He pulled his cup of tea close and wrapped his hands around it. “He’s afraid some fans will kidnap me, which is pretty farfetched.” He set an expensive looking camera on the table before a slender finger came up to unhook the elastic from his ears, revealing the rest of his face.

 

Kai Kim.

 

Holy fuck.

 

The doe eyed male didn’t know what divine being blessed him with his sudden composure at the moment, but he replied as nonchalantly as he could as he sipped at his coffee. “With your fame, I wouldn’t really take risks.”

 

Kai’s eyes widened, pulling the hood over his head. “Please don’t scream my name.” His face was panicked as his body attempted to make itself seem smaller in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo let out a burst of air, amused. “Not even in your wildest, or wettest dreams, darling.” He spoke, not batting an eyelash. “Calm down, I won’t do anything to you. You look ridiculous.”

 

The rosy haired male blinked, as a slow smile made its way on his pretty face. “Sorry. Force of habit.” The older male looked at him, watching as the panic seeped away from the boy’s body. “Rabid fangirls?”

 

Kai seemed hesitant as he nodded. “There has been a number of close instances. How’d you know?” Kyungsoo leaned back on his chair. “I’m a college professor, some of my students have your face on their phones.” Kai nodded thoughtfully, brows furrowing as he tried to process how Kyungsoo was already a college professor. “Before you ask, I am old enough to teach. I’m twenty seven.”

 

The younger grinned, full lips parting to show rows of straight teeth. “What’d you teach hyung?” He seemed to be genuinely curious over the small morsel of information Kyungsoo had kindly thrown him. “Hyung?”

 

“You said you were twenty seven, I’m only twenty three. So that makes you my hyung, plus you haven’t really told me your name yet.” He cocked his head to the head as he swirled the lukewarm tea in his cup, eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s halfway. “World History. Not as glamourous as your job, but it’s enough.” From being present during the Second World War, Kyungsoo can say that he was pretty much competent to do his job.

 

A hand flicked around as Kai’s upper lip curled slightly, his head shaking. “Nah, if you like you job, it can rival even the best paying job in the world. Money can’t really buy happiness, plus I like history. The past is important, you know.” He tossed Kyungsoo a carefree smile, one beaming with sincerity.

 

“You haven’t told me your name, you know.”

 

“You haven’t given me yours. I thought it was justified, you aren’t even going to see me anymore. After you go back.” Kyungsoo pressed his lips, swirling whatever was left in his cup. “I’m Kai. Kai Kim, but I guess you already know that, don’t you?” Kai offered a hand to Kyungsoo, to which the elder raised a brow to, before shaking it. “Kurt Do.”

 

“Kurt?” The way Kai said his name sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach, the boy’s native Korean tongue fumbling with the sharp ‘r’ of his English name. He probably was just getting hungry. “You’re foreign?” The doe eyed boy was caught off guard with the same confused ‘pup’ look the model gave him. “I grew up in the U.K.”

 

The boy’s lips quirked up into a small smile. “It’s nice meeting you, Kurt-hyung.”

 

A long stretch of silence settled over them, with Kai’s eyes glued to the setting sun and Kyungsoo’s eyes marveling on the way the soft pinks and orange beams of light danced on the younger’s tanned skin. An exasperated burst of air left the model’s lips as he pulled a black phone from his pocket, lips pressed into a straight line.

 

“Sometimes I don’t think that this is the life for me.” He muttered, low enough for Kyungsoo to pick up. “I mean, yeah, I’m famous, but not for the way I wanted it to be.” His fingers fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves, a strange feeling in his chest telling him that Kyungsoo would listen to him, with no questions asked. “I wanted to be a photographer, not the one being photographed.”

 

“I’m really not one to meddle, but since you’re already putting all your cards on the table, maybe you should reconsider your choices.” Kyungsoo uncrossed his arms and leaned closer to meet the younger’s eyes. “You’re still young. You can change the rest of your life.”

 

“I wish I could though, sure, I’ve been to Paris, London, Berlin, Japan—but I’ve never even explored them. Sometimes I wish, I’m still that struggling university student trying to get through my classes and trying to figure out which flavor of ramen I’m gonna be eating after them.” Kai murmured, barely enough for Kyungsoo to hear him without putting in any effort to enhance his hearing. “But here I am, supposedly sitting on the lap of luxury.”

 

“Aren’t you?” Kyungsoo spoke, voice flat as he looked the younger in the eye, chest tightening at the familiar defeated look on Kai’s face that he tried to blink away. It was as if Kyungsoo was back three centuries ago, taking in his Jongin’s expression when he couldn’t find the stray dog he’d been taking care of. He quickly pushed those thoughts away when Kai continued. “The model salary isn’t that extravagant, but they pay the bills, I guess. I just wear expensive, and mind you, impractical clothing in hopes of some people buying them.” Kai spoke, pushing at his cup of now, lukewarm tea.

 

“Why not go back to uni? Go back and fulfill your dream of being a photographer.”

 

“Can’t. I’m on call. I practically live in a suitcase.” He smiled, but it looked more like a motion of pressing his lips together. “Then if you’re on call, why are you in a coffee shop hiding from your manager, talking to someone whom you’ve known for two minutes?”

 

“I wasn’t even that good, as a photographer I mean, back then. I was just a kid who didn’t eat properly for weeks to afford my own DLSR.” Kai laughed, giving Kyungsoo whiplash from his memories reeling beyond his eyes. “Other models have drugs or alcohol to detach themselves, and I have this. Finding dingy coffee shops to gather myself back together.” The way Kai stared at the camera on the table with a fond look on his face made Kyungsoo feel strangely serene. “I take pictures to ground myself, I guess.”

 

“Take a picture of me, then.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I don’t know, to find out if this dream of yours to be behind the camera one day can become a reality, or whatever—forget I even said anything.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Kai with an air of finality as he finished his sentence, before looking back out the window again, not noticing the younger taking the DLSR into his hands and pointing it at him with an expert’s touch. The darker haired male only noticed his picture being taken when the soft sound of the shutter went off, whipping his head to see Kai with a sheepish look on his face. “Uh, do you wanna see it?” He hesitantly offered the camera towards Kyungsoo.

 

Kai pressed a number of buttons before handing the camera to Kyungsoo, and bit his lip when the elder started scrutinizing the shot. “Um, it’s been a while since I last took a picture—it’s kinda bad I know.” He started rambling when Kyungsoo stared at the picture for too long, but Kai was good. He managed to capture the last few remaining rays of sunlight dancing on Kyungsoo’s pale skin and make him stand out from the exposed brick background, despite his dark clothing.

 

The next picture had Kyungsoo looking directly into the lens of the camera, glasses low on the bridge of his nose and the light making the dips of jaw and cheekbones even more intense, his brown eyes glowing seemingly more reddish under the setting sun. “They’re good.”

 

“..What?”

 

Kyungsoo handed the camera back into Kai’s hands and crossed his arms again. “I said they’re good. You’re good at that, I see why you’re so determined.” He removed the thick framed lenses off his nose and rubbed at the spot where the nose rests dug into his skin when he saw a middle aged man outside the café with a camera pointed towards them. “You’re being followed, don’t look at the window.”

 

This comment suddenly sent Kai into panic, hands shaky as he put on the mask again and pulled the hood over his head. “Shit—I need to go.” He stood up, movements a little unsure as his eyes filled with worry. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have talked to you.”

 

He turned on his heel to leave, but not before looking over his shoulder to spare the older male a rather longing look, slightly surprised to meet the intensity of Kyungsoo’s eyes without the frames. He looked much older without them. “I wish we could be friends, hyung, you’re pretty cool.”

 

A barely noticeable smile came onto Kyungsoo’s lips. “Yeah, we could’ve have.” His smile seemed forced, as if he was trying to quash something in his head. Kyungsoo stood up to follow him out the door. “Hyung?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“My name isn’t really Kai.”

 

“I figured that out.”

 

“My name’s Jongin. Kim Jongin.” Jongin’s eyes smiled as he turned again, before walking away, long legs making large strides to sink back into the city crowds. If he looked back again, he would’ve seen Kyungsoo’s eyes grow glossy with the unshed tears filling his eyes, or the way the dam in his chest controlling everything linked to his Jongin broke, spilling forth to fill his mouth with grief.

 

He found him again, now in the life of Kim Kai, the world’s coveted fashion personality. Under the glitz and glamour of his half lidded eyes and sinuous mouth, there lied the Kim Jongin struggling with the life he had chosen. He found his Jongin again, and in this lifetime, he was not going to let him go without a fight.

 

 

 


End file.
